


don't try to hold it back (just let go)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Painplay, No Sex, Orgasm Denial, the torture thing is unrelated to anything sexual tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Robbie ends up in the future. Sinara's delighted, as there's not much else to do in exile.





	don't try to hold it back (just let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



Sinara watches their new captive pace in his cell, takes in the way his muscles move, ready to attack as soon as they give him something to attack.“Not Terran, then?”

“Terran, yes. Inhuman, no.” Kasius is scowling at the two-way glass separating them from the man who is now walking towards them again.“He incinerated Fral after he’d placed the inhibitor.”

He sounds almost upset at that. Sinara throws him a questioning look.

“I’ll have to place the inhibitors myself until we can get a new surgeon,”Kasius says with a long-suffering sigh.“You know I find Terrans unpleasant enough without having to cut into them. And we still don’t know where this one is from.”

“When,”Sinara corrects. The Terran is facing them now, glaring on the chance that someone is on the other side of his reflection, slamming one hand against the glass. Sinara raises her own to rest against their side of the observation panel absently. He has nice hands, now that they’re not clenched into fists. He’s overall quite handsome, for a Terran.“He has freckles.”

Kasius misses the first part of her statement, apparently, eyes flicking from her face to her hand and back in irritation.“And what of it? So do I.”

“Yes, darling, and they’re lovely.” Her voice is dripping with sarcasm but there is just a hint of reassurance underneath. Kasius does get terribly jealous, the sweet fool.“That’s not my point. Just where would a Terran from our time get this many freckles? They don’t get any sunlight.”

Kasius scowls at the Terran’s now once more retreating back.“The seer never mentioned -”

“She’s not actually clairvoyant,”Sinara interrupts. He enjoys his little joke so much she thinks he forgets at times that it is a joke.“If she never knew he time travelled too-”

“Then she couldn’t tell us,”Kasius concedes.

“Exactly.” Sinara pushes the communicator button on the control panel.“Hothead, does SHIELD ring a bell?”

The Terran freezes in his pacing to turn back to the two-way mirror. His face doesn’t give away much but there is a slight twitch in his jaw.

“How about Quake?”Sinara presses on.

There’s a flash of emotion on his face, gone as quick as it came, but it’s enough to confirm her theory.

Rodriguez confirms all else for them, though she does need some persuading.

* * *

Robbie draws in a shuddering breath as the door to his cell opens, remaining slumped against the wall, too exhausted to attempt to make a break for it. They must have drained the oxygen from the cell somehow; the Rider brought him back over and over and over, but his throat still feels raw and his chest aches.

It takes him a moment to realise someone is crouching down in front of him and then the needle is already jabbed into the side of his neck, the syringe then carelessly dropped to the ground. The hand remains on his skin, pressing down onto the injection site, thumb at the hollow of this throat. Robbie shudders; it has little to do with the hand being far too cold.

“I wouldn’t try to let the other guy back out,”the woman warns, pressing the heel of her other hand against his cheek as if the last embers gleaming there were something she could extinguish like a normal flame. Her skin is blue, or perhaps he just thinks it is. Perhaps they’ve left him with brain damage.“Kasius is reasonably sure it would kill you both, so long as we don’t give you the antidote for his little concoction. And Kasius does have an annoying tendency to be right.”

Robbie doesn’t know who Kasius is, nor does he care. He probably should but it’s awfully hard to form even a halfway coherent thought after spending who knows how long suffocating.“You think you can tame a devil with a vaccine?”

Not that it matters. The Rider stopped him from dying - or brought him back yet again, rather - but that’s as far as he is willing to help; Robbie was the one who wanted to come here in search of Daisy, so it’s his problem now.

“Devil,”the woman snorts. Alien, Robbie’s brain finally supplies. Of course there’d be fucking aliens in the fucking future. She pats his cheek condescendingly.“What is it with everyone being so dramatic these days? Devils and seers, seers and devils.”

She rolls her eyes and straightens up to leave.“Get some rest, Roberto. You’ll need it.”

“How do you know my name?”he calls after her, but the door to his prison has already closed behind her.

* * *

Kasius is leaning against the wall opposite the door when she exits the cell, the very picture of nonchalance, which makes him seem anything but.“Still interested, now that you’ve had a closer look?”

Somewhere between interrogating his seer, testing the Terran’s alleged immortality, and coming up with something to fix that issue, he has still found time to change his make-up, freckles now clearly visible. Sinara bites back a smile.

“Yes, for now. I’ll have to see how he holds up in training.” She steps closer, brushing her thumb across the sprinkling of freckles just under his eye as she cups his cheek.“You have your books and your dinner parties. Surely you wouldn’t begrudge me a hobby of my own?”

He smiles at that, her choice of words apparently setting him at ease. “Well, we all need hobbies.” His hands settle on her hips.“Do keep in mind that I haven’t finished testing on him, so do as you please but don’t break him.”

She certainly doesn’t need his approval to do as she pleases but it does mean she doesn’t have to weigh the possible break from the monotony of life in exile against Kasius pouting because she hurt his feelings.

She wraps her arms around his neck even as she feigns indignation.“What, you killed him fifty times over and I can’t do it once?”

“He’s no longer functionally immortal,”Kasius reminds her.

Sinara tilts her head to the side, looking up at him with a teasing smile.“Assuming you did your calculations right.”

“Haven’t you heard?” His eyes glitter with mirth, and something much more primal.“I have an annoying tendency to be right.”

“You have a tendency to be annoying in general,”she returns, and silences his protest with a kiss.

* * *

Robbie settles into the routine at the Lighthouse, not that he has much of a choice. The Rider is either sulking worse than he thought or the Kree’s concoction actually works, as there is nothing but his own thoughts in his head; all he can do now is try to figure out a plan that doesn’t rely on dimension hopping and wait to see if SHIELD actually shows up.

He does, in an abstract, disconcerting sort of way, begin looking forward to the sparring sessions. It has been longer than he’d realised since he’d done his own fighting, and it’s the only time he gets out of his cell.

Robbie thinks Sinara might have a thing for him, from the way her touches linger, from the way he catches Kasius staring at them sometimes but never sees the same look on his face when Sinara’s engaged with any of the Inhumans. Sometimes he thinks he’s projecting, because he spends too much of his time with her pinning him down, or her legs locked around him, and in the isolation of his cell - well, the mind wanders.

Whatever the case, she certainly has a thing for beating him, and he’s always had a weak spot for a woman who can hand his ass to him.

* * *

“Do you always go down this easily?”Sinara asks casually, as if she’s not pinning his arms down with her knees. In truth, they have soldiers that put up a worse fight than the Terran, but he looks prettier angry.

It passes in a split second, and then he’s smirking up at her.“Nah, I usually make them at least buy me dinner first.”

“Funny.” She keeps her voice completely toneless, shifting her position slightly. Terrans have a higher core temperature to begin with and the heat’s radiating off of him now.“If you put that energy into fighting, I might stop thinking you like getting beaten up.”

By the guilty look that flashes across his face, she’s not far off with that assessment. 

This is almost too easy.

She trails a finger along his jaw, then across his lips.“I expect better next time, Roberto.”

* * *

There are many reasons why Robbie should not feel a thrill of excitement as Sinara presses him against the wall, one arm across his chest, her other hand at his hip, fingers sliding just under the waistband of his slacks. That Kasius is still staring, slowly sipping his wine, ought to be the least of his problems. It’s still the one that concerns Robbie most.

“Why so tense, Roberto?”Sinara murmurs, close enough that he feels her breath on his skin.

She only ever uses his given name; it makes the whole thing better, somehow, and yet a million times worse.

He swallows hard, forcing himself to smirk.“Careful, chica. Your boyfriend's watching.”

He expects her to scoff or maybe hit him again. He doesn't expect her lips to curl into a smirk that sends a shiver down his spine for reasons he'd rather not dwell on and lean in even closer.“I know.” She nibs at his earlobe, only barely on the right side of painful.“He likes watching.”

And before he can quite process that, she rams her knee into his abdomen with enough force to make him crumble to the ground as she releases him.

“You get distracted too easily,”she throws over her shoulder as she walks away.“You should work on that, Roberto.”

He swears he can hear her laugh as she plucks the wine glass from Kasius’ fingers, downing it in one swig.

Robbie closes his eyes and focuses on the pain of the injuries the Rider’s not around to heal. Personally, he’s not much one for watching.

* * *

“Bet you’re happy there’s no audience today,”Robbie quips. He finally has her firmly pinned to the ground, and is doing his best to ignore the way she’s squirming beneath him. He’s determined not to release her until she actually admits defeat, and he’s prepared to wait however long it takes for her to swallow her pride.

He’s not prepared for her to use what little room she has for movement to lean in and lick along his jaw.

His grasps barely falters but it’s enough for Sinara. Once again Robbie finds himself flat on the floor with her straddling him and pinning his hands over his head.

“Easily distracted still,”she says as she drops something onto his wrists.

He thinks it’s a liquid at first but it hardens and traps him, fastened to the ground no matter how hard he janks at his bonds.

Sinara takes no note of him struggling against the cuffs, fingers skimming across his throat and collarbone, then tearing his shirt unceremoniously. She rakes her fingers down his chest and abdomen, letting out an appreciative hum.“You probably made a lot of Terrans very happy in your time, huh?”

“Release my hands and I’ll show you,”he gives back.

She chuckles, dark and somehow promising, and the sound alone makes his cock twitch.

“As if I’d let a Terran touch me,”Sinara says, somewhere between bemusement and disgust.

It does not stop her from kissing and biting along his neck, nor from grinding down against him. His hips jerk up to meet her, desperate for friction, and she chuckles again.

The sound he makes when she moves to kneel at his side can only be called a whine, and his cheeks burn as she tuts.“Now, now, Roberto, none of that. Use your words.”

“Please,”he chokes out, his fingernails digging into his palms. He’s not entirely sure what he’s asking for. His voice cracks as he repeats,“Please.”

She either gets more from the simple word than he himself or she just doesn’t care.

He hisses as her fingers close around his hard cock; that her skin is almost unpleasantly cold is the only thing stopping him from coming right then.

Her strokes are agonisingly slow, enough to drive him closer to the edge while knowing he can’t possible get close enough. She slaps him across the face when he thrusts up into her touch.

“Use your words,”she repeats. Her movements have slowed further.

Robbie moans, head dropped back against the floor.“Faster. Please, faster.”

“And why would I do that?” Her fingernails graze against his sensitive skin; that he flinches only earns him another slap.“Look at me, Roberto. Why would I do that?”

He has to force himself to focus on her. She’s smiling down at him as if he’s some sort of prey, and he barely manages to keep his hips from jerking up again.“I want to come. Please, I need - please.”

“I know you do,”she says. Her voice is soft, almost gentle, a stark contrast to her fingers closing painfully tight around the base of his cock.“But you don’t deserve to. I told you I expected better from you.”

The loss of her touch is so abrupt he doesn’t even remember to worry about the cuffs until she is halfway across the room. He tries to loosen them once more, it’s as futile as before.“You can’t just leave me here!”

But she can, of course.

“I’ll send someone to release you,”she promises as she leaves.“Eventually.”

Robbie’s glad the servant that comes to do so in the end is one of those that cannot talk. He doesn’t need more judgement than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. so that was different? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
